What Guys Should Do
by OTH4EVER23
Summary: A series of one-shots about LOE! Please read and review.


AN: Okay I know this isn't another chapter of '3 Wonderful Years', but I haven't been able to think of anything for it. So, if you have any ideas, PM them to me and I might put you in the story.(hint-hint) This story is just a really long one-shot. Actually, it's more of a series of one-shots at once but, I think you get what I'm saying. I got it from a MySpace bulletin, so IT IS NOT MINE! It is a Loe. Please review. Also, if this story gets deleted, I might not do anymore stories again.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.

**When you break her heart, the pain NEVER really goes away. (Lilly's POV)**

I still miss him. He broke up with me a month ago. He was going on tour and said he couldn't handle a relationship right now. I still remember that painful day.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting at home watching tv when he called. _

"_Hello?" _

"_Lilly, it's Joe. Can I come over for a minute? I have to talk to you." He asked sounding upset._

"_Of course." I said. He hung up the phone and I heard the doorbell ring. Now, don't tell me that he just called me from my front porch. I walked to the door, and sure enough, there's Joe. I open the door and give him a hug. He hesitates but hugs me back. We walk into the living room and we both sit on the couch. _

"_So, what do you want to talk about?" I ask him. He stares at me for a few seconds and looks away._

"_My dad just signed us up for a world tour." He said. _

"_Really? That's great." I said. I was happy for him but sad that I wouldn't get to see him that much._

"_Yeah, it is. I'm just not sure about....about us." He said. I turned my head quickly toward him._

"_W-what do you mean?" I asked him as tears start forming in my eyes._

"_I just think that we should take a break, you know. I won't get to see you for about a year and it would be a lot easier." He said finally looking at me. I wiped the single tear that was running down my cheek._

"_Ummmmm....if that's really want you want, that's......that's fine. Just remember I'll always love you." I said as I walked up to my room. I didn't even bother to say goodbye. He hurt me too much._

_End of Flashback_

11 months later

It has now been one year since the break- up. He hasn't called me and I haven't called him. I haven't seen him and he hasn't seen me. I haven't been on a date since then. I've hardly even look at guys anymore. He hurt me, and the pain will never go away.

**When she misses you, she's hurting inside. (Lilly's POV)**

I want to see him. He has been gone for two months in Canada filming his new movie. I talk to him everyday, but it's not enough. I want him to hold me and kiss me. My phone starts ringing and I see who's calling. I smile when I see his name.

"Hi babe" I say happily.

"Hey beautiful. How are you?" He asks me and I can tell he is smiling too.

"I'm fine. How are you doing?" I ask him.

"Eh. I miss you." He says.

"I miss you too. But, I get to see you in a few weeks right?" I say trying to look at the good side of things.

"Yeah, but I don't want to wait that long." He says and tears start running down my face.

"I don't either but......I guess we sorta have to." I say.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, I gotta go, so I'll call you later. I love you." He says.

"I love you too, Joe." I say and hang up.

Only a few more weeks and I can stop hurting inside and out.

**When she says its over ,she STILL wants you to be hers. (Lilly's POV)**

"I can't do this anymore." I tell him. He just stands there looking at the ground.

"What are you talking about?" He asks finally looking at me.

"We're just two different people and I don't think this is going to work out. It's probably for the best."

"I don't really understand what you're trying to say Lilly, but if this is what you want. I guess this is goodbye." He says. He starts walking away and stops to turn around and look at me a few times. What he will never understand, is that I never wanted any of this to happen. I sill want him. If it wasn't for my mother telling me to do this, I would be happy.

**When she reposts this bulletin, she wants you to read it. (Lilly's POV)**

I was on MySpace, when I found a new bulletin that Miley posted. I opened it and read it. I really wish guys were that smart. I decided to repost it anyways. Maybe Joe would read it and would learn something.

**When she walks away from you mad, follow her. (Joe's POV)**

"I can't believe you! Why would you think that this is cool" Lilly screamed at me as she was washing ice-cream out of her hair. I laughed at her before replying.

"It was an accident." I said truthfully. This is what happened. I was eating ice cream, leaning on the back of the couch. She turned her head around and the bowl just happened to fall on her head.

"I don't care what it was. Your laughing and that's all the matters." She said as she was walking away from me. I followed her and turned her around to face me.

"Lilly, I'm sorry." I say trying to keep from laughing. She slaps my arm when she sees this.

"You are not."

I followed her again and after I stopped laughing, I turned her around again.

"I'm really sorry." I said.

"Whatever."

**When she stares at your mouth, kiss her. (Joe's POV)**

Me and my best friend Lilly-who I am secretly in love with- were studying our Spanish homework in her bedroom. We were sitting on opposite sides of her bed, each holding flashcards. We have been studying for about 2 hours and she hasn't gotten a lot right. Or any right, really.

"This is impossible! It's so hard." She says.

"Lilly, it's not hard you just have to think harder." I tell her. She was staring at me lips. I raise my eyebrows at her but, she doesn't notice. I lean forward and kiss her. It only lasts a few seconds, but it was the best kiss I've ever had.

"That was excelente." She said. I laughed before kissing her again. I guess studying Spanish would be more fun now.

**When she pushes you or hit's you, grab her and don't let go. (Joe's POV)**

I am sitting at home with my brothers trying to write a new song.

"Guys, I can't think. I'm gonna go upstairs and get something to eat." I say as I run to the kitchen. As I am searching through the fridge, Lilly comes in and smacks me on my back.

"What was that for?" I say as I turn around to face her.

"That is for lying to me and that..." she hits me in the stomach " is for not telling me about the tour." She says. She goes to hit me again but instead, I grab her hands and pin them to her waist and then hug her. She just stands there but I never let her go.

**When she starts cursing at you, kiss her and tell her you love her. (Joe's POV)**

"Lilly, did you get a haircut?" I ask her as we were walking home from school. She looks up at me with an are-you-kidding look.

"Yeah. Last week." She says as she lets go of my hand and starts walking faster down the sidewalk. I catch up to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice it."

"Your a jackass." She yells at me. I walk up to her and kiss her passionately. After we finally pull apart, I look into her eyes.

"I love you." She looks back at me and rolls her eyes.

"I guess I love you too." She says smiling.

**When she ignores you, give her your attention. (Joe's POV)**

I walked into Lilly's house and found her watching a movie. I don't bother to knock anymore because everytime I would knock, her mom would yell at me since I pretty much live here.

"Hey Lills." I say as I walk over to the couch and sit next to her.

"What are you watching?" I ask her. She just stares at the tv and ignores me.

"Lilly, you okay?" I ask her. I wave my hand in front of her face. Nothing. I got up and walked in front of the tv and did a cartwheel. Still, nothing. I walk up to her and wave my hand in her face and then I kiss her. She doesn't kiss back. I pull away and look at her. She smiles at me.

"It's about time you do something right." She says. I laugh and kiss her again.

**When she pulls away, pull her back.(Joe's POV)**

"Joe, I'm gonna miss you." Lilly said as she walked up to me to give me a hug.

"Lilly, I'm leaving for a week to go see my grandparents." I told her hugging her tightly. She tried to pull away but I wouldn't let her.

"When do you have to leave?" She asks me.

"Soon." I told her still hugging her.

"I guess you should let go and leave then." She said laughing a little.

"Yeah, but I don't want to." I said.

**When you see her at her worst, tell her she's beautiful. (Lilly's POV)**

I hate being sick. I have the flu and have been blowing chunks all day. Joe is supposed to come by after school to give me my homework. I'm not looking forward to it since I have been in my pajamas all day, my hair isn't brushed, and I probably smell like puke. I sat on the couch and got through one episode of Full House and Joe came through the door. He moved my head from the couch and sat down putting my head in his lap. He kissed my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Better now that you're here." I said trying to smile a little. He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair gently. I suddenly got that feeling again. I quickly got off the couch and ran to the bathroom. Joe was right behind me. I leaned over the toilet and let it all come out of me. Joe stood behind me and held my hair back with one hand and rubbed my back with the other. When I was finished I brushed my teeth and walked over to Joe and he hugged me. When we pulled away he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Your beautiful, you know that?" He said. I blushed.

"Shut up."

**When you see her start crying, just hold her and don't say a word.(Lilly's POV)**

I walked into my house and found my mom crying. I walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"What's wrong?"

"Honey, grandma died this morning." She said. Tears started running down my face and I ran out the door. I ran to the one place I knew someone would care. Joe's. I rang the doorbell once and Nick answered.

"Lilly? What's wrong?" He said.

"Is Joe here?" I asked him completely ignoring his first question.

"Yeah he's in his room. Lilly wh-" I ignored him and ran up to Joe's room. I opened the door and he looked at me worriedly. I ran up to him and cried in his chest. He led me over to his bed as he lay there holding me, letting me cry, not saying a word.

**When you see her walking, sneak up and hug her waist from behind. (Joe's POV)**

I was walking down the school hallway, when I saw Lilly at her locker. I waited until she started walking, and then I walked up behind her. I put my hands around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Joe." She said as she turned around to face me.

"Hi Lills. Look I have to get to class but I'll see you after school. Love you." I said and kissed her lightly.

"Okay, I love you too."

**When she's scared, protect her.(Joe's POV)**

Lilly and I were watching _Halloween_ and she was basically on top of me. She had her head buried in my chest and was scared to look up. The movie was over and she wouldn't let me get up. She had to walk up to turn it off. She was walking behind me with her arms wrapped around my chest. We heard the wind outside and she got scared. She didn't think it was the wind though. She said it was Michael Myers. So we walked to the door and I opened it.

"See Lills, nobody is out here. It's just the wind." I told her. She let go of my chest and came to stand next to me. She intertwined one hand with me and the other one was leaving a bruise on my arm from digging her nails into it.

"Okay, lets go inside now." She said. We went back to the couch and she sat next to me. She was staring at me smiling.

"What?" I asked her.

"You protected me from Michael." She said. I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

"It's my job."

**When she lays her head on your shoulder, tilt her head up and kiss her.(Joe's POV)**

Nick, Miley, Kevin, Ashley, Lilly, and I were going to the movies to go see Ashley's new movie _High School Musical 3:Senior Year._ We all walked in and sat down. I sat next to Lilly and we talked until the movie started. She reached out for the popcorn and took some. She lay her head on my shoulder and I turn to look at her. I lift her head up and kiss her gently. We smile at each other and go back to watching the movie, with her head on my shoulder, and my arm wrapped around hers.

**When she steals your favorite hat, let her keep it and sleep with it for a night.(Joe's POV)**

"Lilly. That's my favorite hat." I whined as she put my hat on her head and wouldn't give it back.

"I know but I like it." She said.

"Well, maybe I'll get you one for your birthday." I told her as I reached for the hat again.

"But I like yours better." She said. She pouted at me with that beautiful face.

"Please,can I keep it?" She asked and of course, I gave in.

"Fine. But just for tonight." I told her. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, thank you." She said.

"Yeah, yeah."

**  
When she teases you, tease her back and make her laugh.(Lilly's POV)**

"Joe, your such a girl." I said as we finished watching _A Walk to Remember, _and he was crying.

"So what! I'm still a rockstar, and I got my rock moves." He said quoting my favorite song, but not singing them.

"Again, with the quoting." I told him laughing.

"What? At least I'm not the one who is obsessed with a book." He said. I gasped and looked at him.

"Hey, that is the best book ever." I told him laughing again.

**  
When she grabs at your hands, hold hers and play with her fingers.(Joe's POV)**

Lilly and I were sitting at the kitchen table, eating some candy. We are sitting on opposite sides and both leaning over. She grabs both of my hands and holds them for a few minutes.

"I love you. You know that right?" She says. I smile and start playing with her fingers.

"Of course, I know that. You know I love you right?" I ask her.

"Of course." She says as we both lean over the table and share a short kiss. When we break apart, we continue eating and I continue playing with her fingers.

**  
When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold.(Joe's POV)**

"Joe, can I tell you something." Lilly asked me as we were sitting up in our tree house that we built when we were 10.

"Of course. You know you can tell me anything." I tell her.

"Yeah, I know that but, but you can't tell anyone." She says.

"Okay, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Okay, umm..... I cut myself." She said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"What? Why Lills?" I ask her as I pull her in my arms.

"It just feels so good. I feel better when I do it." I looked at her as a tear ran down my cheek.

"Lilly, you need to stop this. I don't want to loose you." I told her.

"I know and I don't want to loose you either, and that's why I never told you before." She said. I kissed her passionately and looked into her eyes.

"Your not gonna tell are you?" She asked me.

"Of course not. As long as you let me help you try to get better." I told her.

"Okay." She said.

**  
When she looks at you in your eyes , don't look away until she does.(Joe's POV)**

I can't believe I have to leave her soon. Stupid tour. I'm gonna miss her so much.

"So when are you leaving." She asked me.

"Tonight." I told her.

"I love you Joe." She said.

"I love you too, Lilly." I reassured her. She kept looking in my eyes, but I didn't look away until she did.


End file.
